Uma nova garota
by Misao Kinomoto
Summary: Kai reencontra uma amiga de infância da Russia. Mas o que a trouxe ao Japão? Primeira fic de Beyblade! XD Cap 4 ON!
1. Chapter 1

_Bayblade não me pertence._

Oi! Essa será minha segunda fic fora do anime YuYu Hakusho... Sejam bonzinhos comigo, por favor! Ãhn... Essa fic se passa, tipo, depois da G Revolution, ok?

Lembretes:

_-Pensamento._

-Fala _e pode ter pensamento depois ou vice e versa n.n_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**Mudança de cenário.

_(N/a: notas da autora)_

**_Capítulo 1 – Olá! Sou May Yamamotto!_**

-------------------

Uma garota de cabelos lisos, castanhos claros e longos parou em frente á casa de Tyson. Tinha olhos verdes, vestia uma calça jeans azul justa, uma blusinha lilás não muito justa e um casaco azul claro. Olhou para o endereço em seu papel e depois, conferiu. Sorriu e entrou. Seguiu as vozes e parou em frente á um cômodo aberto, onde julgou ser a varanda. Ajeitou sua mochila em suas costas e chegou mais perto.

-Olá. –Ela os cumprimentou. Todos olharam para ela. –Meu nome é May Yamamotto, muito prazer. Tenho 15 anos e sou da Rússia, tudo bem?

-Ih... 'Pérai, da Rússia! –Exclamou Daichi.

-Sim, isso mesmo. Ano _(N/a: quer dizer "hum" pra quem não sabe)_... Você deve ser Daichi. E você é Hilary, Tyson, Max, Ray, Kenny e... Kai. Bem, eu sou uma lutadora de bayblade.

-Você veio aqui pra me desafiar? –Perguntou Tyson, com seu jeito confiante.

-Na verdade... Não. Vim aqui atrás de alguém. –Ela dirigiu seu olhar para Kai, que se manteve indiferente._ –Kai... Como senti sua falta..._ Kai, podemos conversar?

Ele olhou sério para ela. Ela continuou com um sorriso simpático. Ele bufou e andou até ela. Logo, ela pediu licença e saíram. Andaram até a calçada.

-Eu senti sua falta... Por que partiu sem dizer nada?

-Eu precisei.

-Mas por que? Eu te fiz algo errado?

Ela mal terminou de falar e a abraçou.

-May... O problema nunca foi com você... –Ele disse de um jeito doce. Ela se assustou um pouco; sabia que Kai não era uma montanha de gelo, mas também nunca foi de usar esse tom de voz com ninguém. –É que foi tudo muito depressa... –Ela a afastou um pouco.

-Eu entendo... Kai, eu...

-Shhh... –Ele colocou um dedo nos lábios dela impedindo-a de falar. –Não diga nada.

E com isso, ele a beijou, abraçando-a. Separaram-se e ela ficou um pouco surpresa com tudo.

-Eu senti sua falta, Kai. –Recuperou-se.

-Desculpe por não ter lhe avisado.

-Tudo bem... O que importa é que estamos juntos de novo. E só queria que tivesse sido assim desde o começo.

-E se for assim á partir de agora?

-Ãhn?

-E se ficarmos juntos á partir de agora? –Ele entrelaçou ambas das mãos nas delas. –Eu estou te pedindo em namoro. Não apenas em ficarmos.

May sentiu se rosto arder e abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu... Acho uma boa idéia... Kai.

Ela sorriu e ele a beijou.

-Ai caramba! –Ouviram a voz de Tyson. Pararam o beijo e olharam para trás. Lá estava Tyson e os outros, vendo a cena dos dois. –Mas o que ta acontecendo? Quem é ela exatamente, Kai?

-Eu sou uma amiga de infância dele.

-E pelo visto agora é mais que isso... –Tyson começou a rir e Hilary de um tapinha no ombro direito dele.

-Pára com isso, Tyson! –Hilary disse entre dentes. –Vamos entrar, May? Aí você explica tudo se você não se importar.

-Pode ser. –May sorriu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Todos estavam sentados na sala, cada um com sua xícara de café em mãos. May olhou para o líquido preto dentro da xícara branca em suas mãos. Olhou disfarçadamente para todos, até seu olhar pousar em Kai, que estava em pé, com os braços cruzados, encostado na parede, no outro canto da sala, com os olhos fechados e com a cabeça baixa. Ela sorriu e voltou á olhar para seu café.

_-Ele não mudou nada... –_Ela pensou, enquanto bebia um gole do café.

-May? –Hilary a chamou. May apenas olhou para ela. –Bem... O que a traz aqui?

-É que eu precisava... Resolver umas coisinhas. Uma delas já está feita. –Sem perceber, olhou disfarçadamente para Kai, que continuava com o mesmo jeito.

-Só que o aconteceu pra você vir pro Japão? –Tyson ficou curioso.

-Fora esses problemas. É que a minha família quase toda mora aqui... E eles precisam de mim para resolver um pequeno problema. Sem querer, fiquei sabendo que Kai estava aqui e vim pra cá o mais rápido que pude. Depois, eu sigo meu caminho. Tenho apenas uma semana pra resolver tudo.

-Quer dizer que você vai embora em uma semana?

-Isso, Hilary. Infelizmente. Não sei... Podem acontecer várias coisas até lá.

-Por que não fica aqui, então? Ou a sua família quer que você fique com eles?

-Eles não fazem questão. Na verdade, eu nem os vi ainda... Vim direto pra cá; era mais perto... Eu posso pensar na sua proposta. Obrigada, Hilary.

-De nada.

-A casa é minha, viu? –Tyson cruzou os braços.

-Mas a gente fica bem mais aqui do que em nossas casas. –Max deu de ombros. –E, aliás, somos uma equipe, esqueceu?

-Tanto faz.

-E já tava combinado á meia semana que nós nos reuniríamos aqui hoje e dormiríamos aqui mesmo.

-Tanto faz!

May riu um pouco e colocou sua xícara já vazia na mesa de centro. Levantou-se e pegou sua mochila, assim que olhou para seu relógio.

-Bem, eu já vou indo. Até mais.

-Já?

-Eu... Volto daqui á pouco. Pode deixar.

-Eu te acompanho até a porta. –Hilary se levantou. –E os outros também vão, certo? –Ela lançou um olhar aos outros que fez todos concordarem.

Todos foram até a calçada, acompanhando May, que se virou para olhar os outros.

-Gente, muito obrigada pela hospitalidade. –Ela se curvou levemente para frente e depois voltou. –Eu volto daqui a pouco, então? –Ela olhou para Hilary.

-Quando você puder. –Hilary respondeu.

-Certo. –May olhou para Kai, deixando seus olhares se encontrarem. Ficaram alguns segundos assim, o que parecia não ter passado de milésimos para eles. –Er... Eu já vou indo. Bem, tchau.

-Tchau.

May saiu dali, sentindo seu rosto arder levemente. Assim que se distanciou mais um pouco, olhou para trás e não havia mais ninguém na calçada. Começou a virar seu rosto, meio demoradamente, para ter certeza de que não vinha ninguém mesmo. E logo depois, começou a correr.

--------------------

Capítulo ruim, eu sei. Bom, eu num sei se eu irei colocar lutas de bayblade... É provável que não... E de qualquer modo, to pensando em fazer mais comédia e romance, ok? Veremos, veremos, veremos... Deixem reviews, tá bom?

Kissus.


	2. Chapter 2

_Gente, gostaria de avisar que sou brasileira e a minha linguagem é um pouco diferente XD Então, paciência pra quem é Português ou Portuguesa..._

Reviews:

**Brunnekinha-chan:**Oi XD É a minhaprimeira fic de BB sim n.n que bo0m que gostou! XD eu to lendo uma de suas fics, mas ainda num terminei... To lendo "o segredo do Yin-Yang" Muito boa!

**littledark:**Espero que goste desse capítul, então XD

**Cristella Lebir: **Sim! Ela tem um segredinho! Tá nesse capítulo e eu vou colocar mais coisas delas nos próximos n.n

**Aki Hiwatari: **XD Não entendeu? Ah... Mas daqui á pouco vai n.n De qualquer modo, muito obrigada por ter gostado do primeiro capítulo e espero que goste deste também nn

**Lyocko Nitales: **Rápido? Preciso dizer alguma coisa? Eu tava planejando mais ou menos isso 'XD Bem, continuando, pensamentos compartilhados? Tem uma fic quase igual na cabeça? Isso é um pouco assustador, né? XD Sakury, vem cá... Chamando ela de... Puxa saco? Acho que ela num é não XD Se você conhecesse as meninas da minha sala... ¬¬ Deixa quieto...

**xia-thebladergirl: **XD Parece que temos mais uma que gosta de romance! Seja bem-vinda ao meu grupo! Espero que você goste desse capítulo também!

_**Capítulo 2 – O problema da família.**_

--------------------

May parou em frente á uma casa grande, em completo estilo japonês, principalmente o jardim. May estava ofegante: havia corrido mais de quatro quarteirões inteiros sem parar. Aproximou-se do portão enorme de madeira e tocou a campainha. Logo, uma mulher de cabelos loiros curtos abriu o portão, vestindo um quimono japonês preto com detalhes em prata e em branco.

-Olá, May. Sua família lhe aguarda na sala.

-Certo. Muito obrigada, Kaoru.

-A senhorita está bem?

-Sim, estou. Não é nada.

May entrou e foi direto para a sala, onde toda sua família estava, contando alguns amigos da mesma. May contou quatro tios, cinco tias, três primas e cinco primos, sua mãe, sete amigos e seus avós. Todos estavam com roupas típicas japonesas pretas. Realmente, não eram poucos... O que a deixava ainda mais deprimida com a situação.

Assim que May entrou na sala, alguns amigos da família vieram abraçá-la, dizendo coisas como "sinto muito" ou "se eu puder ajudar, me chame". Ela se livrou educadamente de todos e andou até sua mãe.

-Faz quantas horas?

-48 horas. E olá pra você também, filha.

-E você só me avisou ontem á noite. Ou melhor, você me enviou uma carta explicando metade e com as passagens de avião. Saí correndo do meu apartamento, eeee você só me avisou ontem, mãe. Que consideração. –Ela disse a última frase sarcasticamente e continuou com o mesmo tom. –É por isso que eu te amo.

-Eu também, filha. –Ela disse num tom mais sarcástico, e depois continuou fria. –Sua roupa está no quarto dois no corredor. Você chamou o Kai?

-Não consegui falar. –Ela disse simplesmente e saiu.

-Você não pode agir como mãe pra ela? Ela acaba de perder o pai. –Sussurrou o avô de May para sua filha.

-Dá um tempo, papai.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

May terminou de vestir seu quimono preto e se olhou no espelho. Prendeu seu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto, vestiu os chinelos de madeira e saiu. Voltou até a sala, onde os outros estavam meio separados em grupos, cochichando algumas coisas. Yamamotto se aproximou de sua mãe novamente, assim que esta a chamou novamente para mais perto.

-O que foi, mãe?

-O que aconteceu? Por que não conseguiu trazer Kai para cá? Você sabe que ele admirava muito seu pai, ele precisa saber.

-Eu não consegui. Tinha muita gente por perto e eu também não consegui fazê-lo. Eu direi á ele ainda essa semana.

-Ótimo. Porque você sabe que o enterro será depois de amanhã, certo?

-Você se preocupa com muitas coisas inúteis e não se preocupa com as coisas realmente importantes. –Ela cerrou um pouco seus olhos, com certo desprezo. –Por isso está tão normal diante da morte de seu próprio marido.

-Não fale o que não sabe, mocinha. Você também. Você está mais fria do que eu.

-Não fale o que não sabe, _mocinha_.

-Até no velório de seu pai você vai me desafiar? Tenha mais respeito. –Ela apontou com a cabeça o caixão preto que se encontrava no final da grande sala. –Vá, pelo mesmo, prestar homenagens á ele.

-Ao contrário de você, ele já sabe que eu o amo. Não preciso dizer isto só quando ele já está morto.

-Cuidado com o que você fala, May.

-Quem é você pra dizer isso? E tenha cuidado com o que você _não_ fala. O exemplo tá aqui. Apenas se olhe no espelho. A pessoa que você disse que ama morreu e você não derramou uma única lágrima. E você nunca disse á ele que o ama nos últimos cinco anos.

-Você nem estava no Japão.

-Mas eu sei, mãe. Eu sempre soube. Agora, com licença. Quero falar com vovó.

May saiu de perto de sua mãe e chamou sua avó.

-Vovó, o que houve com papai?

-Você já sabe um pouco da história, não é? Bem, ele estava ruim, estava hospitalizado e tinha acabado de ter um ataque cardíaco.

-Por quê?

-Ele sempre teve esse problema, você sabe. Esse ataque deve ter sido por estresse ou algo assim; esqueci o que o médico me disse... De qualquer modo, ele teve outro ainda mais forte no hospital e acabou não resistindo.

-Entendo. –Ela baixou seu olhar, contendo a tristeza que se espalhava por seu corpo. –Eu irei ficar em outro lugar, vovó. Não adianta tentar me fazer ficar, porque eu não irei ficar no mesmo lugar que ela. –May olhou para sua mãe.

-De onde veio esse ódio entre vocês duas? Meu Deus!

-Eu já vou indo. Vou despedir de papai e já vou. Licença. –Ela saiu e foi andando diretamente para o caixão onde seu pai estava. May se aproximou para mais perto do rosto dele. –Desculpe por não ter estado aqui nesses anos. Mas você mesmo disse que eu precisava treinar para me tornar uma lutadora de beyblade, já que eu e você queríamos tanto. E aqui estamos nós. Eu estou viva e me tornei uma ótima lutadora de beyblade. E você está morto, e nem pôde ver o que aconteceu com sua filha. Eu queria ter estado aqui... E você não iria se estressar, tenho certeza. Adeus papai.

May saiu dali o mais rápido que pôde, ainda vestindo aquele roupão deprimente. – opinião dela mesma. Segurou sua mochila com mais força e passou a correr mais rápido, tomando certo cuidado com os chinelos de madeira.

-Por que o velório tinha que ser logo em casa! –Reclamou. –Pelo amor de Deus!

Correu ainda mais rápido. Finalmente, chegou na casa de Tyson, que a recebeu.

-O que houve? –Tyson perguntou apenas quando entraram na sala, onde os outros estavam e passaram á olhar para May, que os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. –E por que está vestindo essa roupa?

-É uma longa história. Kai, posso falar com você, por favor? Á sós?

-Er... A gente sai, pode deixar, May. –Disse Hilary, levando os outros garotos para fora e encostando a porta.

-O que aconteceu? –Kai perguntou, olhando sua namorada se aproximar, largando a mochila no chão. Ela chegou bem perto dele, e só aí foi que Kai viu que ela estava com os olhos cheios d'água.

-Kai... O meu pai morreu...

- ...O que?

-Ele... morreu de ataque do coração... Acho que foi antes de ontem... –Ela escondeu seu rosto entre as mãos para poder chorar. Kai ficou parado, olhando para o nada. Viu que seus olhos se enchiam de água, mas não fez nada quanto á isso. Abraçou May, deixando suas lágrimas descerem por seu rosto. –Eu... Acabei de voltar... Do velório dele. –Ela soluçava um pouco.

-E como está sua mãe?

-Ela está agindo friamente... Aquela desgraçada!

-May! Ela é sua mãe!

-Aquele monstro não é a minha mãe! A minha mãe era doce, gentil e confiável! Essa aí não é ela! Isso é o que me dá mais raiva, Kai!

-Nossa, o que será que houve? –Perguntou Tyson, colando seu ouvido direito na porta da sala.

-Cala a boca... Vão acabar nos descobrindo! –Alertou Max.

-Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso... –Kenny suspirou.

-Cala a boca, Kenny! –Disseram todos.

-Se acalma, May... –Kai disse num murmúrio. –Isso é porque ela ainda não aceitou a morte dele...

-Ela está assim há anos, Kai. Já faz muitos anos. Parece que ela não me aceita mais... E eu também fiz o mesmo, pra não sofrer. Kai, por favor, posso dormir aqui hoje?

-A Hilary te convidou, não foi? Fique aqui. –Ele secou suas lágrimas disfarçadamente. Depois, se afastaram um pouco.

-Certo... Vou ficar aqui hoje, então. Pessoal? Pessoal! Podem vir! –May limpou suas lágrimas, tentando parecer o mais normal que conseguisse. Depois, sussurrou. –Venha ao meu quarto hoje á noite, ok? –Ele assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

Demoraram um pouco para abrir a porta, para não desconfiarem que estavam perto.

-Resolvi ficar, certo? –May sorriu.

-Ótimo. Eu sabia! Venha aqui, vou te mostrar o seu quarto. –Hilary a segurou por um dos braços e a puxou para o corredor. Logo que as duas saíram, os outros garotos se juntaram para mais perto de Kai.

-Desembucha, Kai: o que ela te disse realmente? –Tyson foi o primeiro á perguntar. Kai simplesmente se afastou e se encostou á uma parede, daquele jeito quieto dele. Os outros olharam para ele por um tempo, depois, se entreolharam e deixaram pra lá.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

May olhou para a janela do quarto, enquanto Hilary tentava puxar algum assunto, fazia uns cinco minutos.

-Então... Você é de Moscou? –Perguntou Hilary, na outra tentativa de tentar achar algum assunto pra alguma conversa. May olhou para ela.

-Sim, sou. Pra falar a verdade, eu nasci na Rússia e vim pra cá com um ano de vida. Depois, eu voltei pra lá, para tentar ser uma lutadora de Beyblade. Bem, o meu pai conhecia o avô de Kai... E por aí foi indo.

-Quantos anos você tinha nessa época?

-Quando eu voltei pra Moscou? Eu tinha uns dez anos. Faz uns cinco anos que eu fui pra lá e só voltei... Bem, hoje.

-Então você tem quinze anos?

-É...

-Pensei que você fosse mais nova do que eu... Não. Na verdade, eu pensei que você tinha uns dezessete ou dezoito anos.

-Ãhn?

-Pelo seu jeito. Você é muito quieta e tem um olhar frio e firme.

-Hn... Vem cá... Você acabou de descrever o Kai... –May sorriu e Hilary acabou soltando uma risada. –Mas é porque eu convivi bastante com ele... E porque eu sempre fui quieta, mesmo.

-Entendo. Bem, acho que agora você quer tomar um banho, né? Olha, venha cá e eu te mostro o banheiro.

-Certo. Só um segundo. –Ela abriu sua mochila e pegou sua toalha. –Vamos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

May olhou disfarçadamente para a sala, sem entrar no cômodo. Os outros estavam conversando meio separados. Tyson conversava com Max sobre algumas coisas de beyblade e Ray estava com Hilary e Kenny. Kai estava sentado em algum canto da sala, afastado dos outros. Atravessou a sala sem que ninguém a percebesse ali, bem perto da parede. Chegou mais perto de Kai e se abaixou um pouco.

-Posso me sentar aqui? –Ela murmurou. Ele olhou para ela e deu de ombros. Ela entendeu aquele gesto como um "sim" e se sentou ao lado dele. –Kai... Minha mãe espera você no enterro de meu pai depois de amanhã. Ela quer muito que você vá.

Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça, encarando o chão. Ela se sentia podre: estava agindo friamente como sua mãe. E se sentia horrível por isso. Olhou para o chão também.

-Desculpe-me... Eu não queria--

-May, deixe pra lá. –Ele a interrompeu. –Não se preocupe que eu irei aparecer.

-Certo... –Encararam-se longamente. May o compreendia; não era do tipo de abraçar, beijar e conversar abertamente em público. Cada olhar significava algo. E sabia que, se estivesse sozinhos, aquele olhar seria substituído por um beijo. Corou um pouco e voltou a olhar pro chão.

-May.

-Hn?

-Olhe pra mim.

Ela corou ainda mais e respirou fundo, com um sorriso. Voltou a olhar lentamente para ele. Ela se assustou um pouco quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu braço e olhou pra trás. Era Tyson.

-May, o que acha de lutarmos beyblade agora?

-Ehhh?

-Vamos lá!

-Já é de noite...

-Não importa! Vamos!

-Tyson! –Hilary gritou do outro lado da sala. –Vem aqui! Não tá vendo que tá atrapalhando, idiota!

-Ih... Er... Foi mal! –Ele saiu dali o mais rápido possível, antes que Hilary o tirasse dali.

-Ãhn... Depois dessa, eu vou dormir... –May se levantou. –Boa noite Kai e apareça por lá. –Ela sussurrou para ele e depois disse á todos. –Boa noite, pessoal! –Ela atravessou a sala.

-Boa noite. –Os outros responderam.

--------------------

Eu to planejando uma fic curtinha, ok? Bem, é que, como essa idéia veio do nada, acabou que num veio junto com o roteiro direito XD Mas eu tinha que escrever... Tava com vontade n.n' Ah, sei que vocês acharam que esse romance foi meio rápido XD Mas eles se conhecem há muito tempo, então, pensei que num haveria problema XD

Deixem reviews, tá bom?

Kissus.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews:

**nath-hiwatari**:Obrigada por estar gostando/o/ Ah, num sei se vai ser mesmo curta... Depende das minahs idéias e talz n.n

**Lyocko Nitales: **Já pensando besteira? XD Mas eu num to pensando em colocar hentai nessa fic naum... Depende dos reviews e da mentalidade da autora aqui XD Bom, mas acho que só vai rolar uns amassos e olha lá n.n'

**xia-thebladegirl:** Naaahhh, mas faço questão então de haver mais uns momentos dos dois juntos só pra tu x3 Bem, fiz de tudo pra que a mãe dela parecesse fria... Consegui! A briga delas? hueheuehe sem palavras XD Quanto ao português: tudo bem entaum :)

**littledark:** Tadinha dela mesmo :( Achei muita dó fazer isso com ela... Mas é pelo bem da fic XD

**Aki Hiwatari: **Que bom que gostou! n.n sim, sim! Você tá pegando o jeito brasileiro mesmo :) Espero que goste desse capítulo também XD

**Brunnekinha-chan:** Valeu!Ups, agora sim vai dar pra eu ler direitinho a sua fic XD vou ter que ler tudo de novo pq eu fiquei sem net por um tempo e acabei esquecendo um pouco ela XD sorry... Mas eu irei ler e comentar n.n

_**Capítulo 3**_

--------------------

May ouviu algumas batidas na porta. Fechou o livro que estava tentando ler, secou suas lágrimas, amarrou a faixa de seu roupão, e foi abri-la. Sorriu fracamente ao ver que era Kai.

-Oi... Por favor, entre. –Disse ela, dando espaço á ele para que entrasse. Fechou a porta e olhou para ele.

-Você está bem? –Perguntou ele, ainda de costas para ela. Ela se encostou á porta, com as mãos em suas costas e com um olhar triste.

-Por quê?

-Responda-me primeiro.

-Estou... Estou ótima. –Respondeu ela, tentando disfarçar a voz trêmula. Ele se virou para encará-la e se aproximou dela, seus corpos bem pertos e seus olhos encarando-se profundamente.

-Não, você não está. –Ele retrucou. O coração de May falhou uma batida e ela abaixou sua cabeça, mas ele segurou o rosto dela delicadamente entre as mãos e seu olhar continuava firme. –May, por favor, se você quiser chorar, chore. Chore o quanto quiser que isso lhe fará bem.

Ela sentiu um nó em sua garganta e as lágrimas foram surgindo em seus olhos. Limpou suas lágrimas antes que as mesmas escorressem.

-Não quero me sentir uma fraca. –Respondeu a garota de olhos verdes, tentando permanecer com um olhar firme.

-May, você pode ser uma lutadora de beyblade muito forte, você pode ser fria com sua própria mãe e tentar agir normalmente durante o velório de seu pai. Mas você ainda é uma mulher, você ainda é uma humana com sentimentos. Você ainda sente raiva, tristeza, alegria, ciúmes... E ás vezes você terá vontade de rir ou chorar. Nunca prenda essas vontades, May, ou um dia elas explodirão do pior modo possível pra você e pra todas as pessoas que te cercam. –Ele mal terminou e ela o abraçou fortemente, deixando as lágrimas caírem e os soluços saírem.

-Eu não... queria... –Murmurou ela entre soluços. Ele a abraçou de volta, encostando a cabeça dela em um de seus ombros. –Ter agido assim... eu não queria tê-lo deixado... eu não queria que ele me deixasse, Kai... Eu nunca me comuniquei com os outros membros da... minha família como eu conversava com ele... Você é a minha única família... Você e meus amigos do Japão e da Rússia... E devo admitir que não são muitos, mas são ótimos amigos... e agora, sem ele aqui...

Kai continuou ouvindo tudo o que ela murmurava, sentindo as lágrimas dela molharem seu ombro. Sentiu seus próprios olhos embaçarem por causa das lágrimas que iam surgindo, mas não se importava de se mostrar "fraco" diante disso tudo. Pelo contrário, sentia-se melhor por acabar desabafando com alguém que passava pelas mesmas coisas. Esperou sua namorada se acalmar.

Afastou-a um pouco, e ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, com sua franja cobrindo seus olhos verdes. Estava se sentindo melancólica, depressiva, triste e tonta. E aquela dor em seu coração parecia que nunca ia sumir...

-May...? –Ela levantou lentamente a cabeça para encarar os olhos de Kai e surpreendeu-se um pouco diante o rosto dele levemente molhado por lágrimas. Mas seu rosto não saiu da expressão de tristeza. –Venha.

Ela corou violentamente quando ele a pegou no colo firmemente e, ao mesmo tempo, com ternura, levando-a para o _futon_. Ele a deitou delicadamente no futon e sentou-se ao lado dela.

-May, eu irei, ou melhor, eu quero passar a noite aqui com você apenas pra te vigiar. Eu tenho que ter certeza de que você irá descansar; você precisa. E já passa das onze da noite, então, é melhor você dormir. –Ele se abaixou e beijou a testa dela. Yamamotto continuou congelada, apenas com os olhos meio arregalados e com a boca entreaberta, sua mente raciocinando tudo o que tinha acontecido agora pouco. –Eu vou apenas pegar um futon pra mim e já volto.

Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas ela o segurou.

-Esse futon é bem grande, então, não precisa pegar outro. –Ela se afastou um pouco, deixando um espaço para ele. –Deite-se... E, por favor, não pense em besteiras.

Ele sorriu de canto e se levantou. Apagou as luzes e voltou, deitando-se ao lado dela logo depois.

-Eu não pensei em nada. –Disse ele e ela sorriu.

-Sei... –Falou ela, como se não estivesse acreditando. –Kai, muito obrigada. Não sei o que faria sem você.

Ele a abraçou com um sorriso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

O sol havia aparecido há algumas horas. Os olhos de May começaram á se abrir; a claridade a acordou, mesmo que seus olhos estivessem fechados. Olhou para cima e viu que Kai ainda dormia.

-Que lindo... –Ela murmurou, olhando para o rosto calmo de Kai. Lentamente, livrou-se dos braços dele que a prendiam pela cintura e se levantou, com cuidado para não acordá-lo. Assim que ficou em pé, sentiu uma tontura fraca e quase teve que se sentar, mas logo passou. Andou até janela e fechou um pouco a cortina. Olhou novamente para Kai, que estava sentado. –Já acordou?

-Há uns dez minutos. –Respondeu simplesmente.

-Certo, certo, certo. Eu não ouvi nenhum barulho na casa ainda... Acho que estão dormindo.

-Eu tenho certeza. Tirando Hilary e Ray, o resto não costuma levantar muito cedo.

-Mas pelo visto, nem sequer eles acordaram ainda. –Sorriu.

-Está se sentindo melhor?

-Sim... Obrigada, Kai. Hey, o que quer fazer?

-Eu não sei. –Deu de ombros. Ela suspirou e andou até ele, com as mãos entrelaçadas atrás do corpo.

-Eu tenho uma idéia. –Disse ela, piscando um olho, com um sorriso. Ele continuou olhando para ela, enquanto a garota enlaçava ambos os braços em sua cintura e o trazia suavemente mais para perto, até colar seus quadris um no outro. –Vejamos se eu sei provocar... –Ela se aproximou dele e lhe deu um selinho demorado.

Suas mãos subiram pelas costas dele, enquanto depositava vários beijos no pescoço dele e enlaçava sua perna direita na cintura do rapaz. Ele então segurou-a fortemente pela cintura e a levantou para que ela pudesse enlaçar a outra perna em sua cintura. Andou até que ela encostasse suas costas em uma parede.

-Ahhh... –Ela gemeu diante o impacto de suas costas. Ele a beijou nos lábios fervorosamente. Quando se separaram, ela mordeu levemente o lábio inferior dele, ganhando um gemido em troca. Ouviram batidas na porta e bufaram. –Quem é?

-Oi, sou eu. Só para ver se estava acordada, May. O café está pronto. –Era a voz de Hilary.

-Já estou indo.

Ela colocou ambos os pés no chão, sem tirar suas mãos dos ombros de Kai e ele não deixou seus braços saírem da cintura dela.

-Temos que ir. Outra hora continuamos.

-Hn. –Ele fez um sim com a cabeça. Ela deu um selinho nele e saiu do abraço, indo até a porta.

_-Céus... Acho que nunca mais vou ser amassada desse jeito..._ –Ela pensou, enquanto arrumava sua roupa no corpo. Abriu a porta e viu que o corredor estava vazio. –Vamos. –Chamou-o, esperando ele se aproximar mais, para então, ambos deixarem o quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Eu sinto muito por estar te levando pra lá, Kai. –Comentou May, enquanto ela e Kai andavam lado a lado calmamente até o enterro do pai dela. Ela usava aquele mesmo quimono preto que usou noite passada, com o cabelo trançado, enquanto ele usava as roupas de sempre, mas com um sobretudo preto aberto. Sim, ela estava tentado ser fria novamente. E ela sabia que ele compreendia que ela estava tentando ser fria apenas para tentar superar – do jeito dela, lógico – e sabia que ela estava sofrendo mais do que ontem. E ela sabia que ele sabia disso.

-May, você sabe que eu não me importo. E foi sua mãe quem lhe disse para me levar até lá.

Um vento frio típico do começo do outono soprou. Algumas folhas secas e um pouco de pétalas de flor cerejeira voaram por ali, passando por eles. Por mais que estivessem no fim do inverno, não estava muito frio – e outono não é uma estação quente. Talvez fosse porque ainda era umas duas da tarde.

-Ótimo lugar para ter cerejeiras; perto de um cemitério. –May disse cruzando os braços. –Tentam tornar a morte bonita. Mas ela não precisa. Não porque seja feia, mas porque a morte já é perfeita. Linda, maravilhosa, radiante. É um milagre da natureza, Kai. A única razão de várias pessoas viverem é o da curiosidade de sabermos até onde viveremos e o que há após a morte. E é apenas isso que me faz levantar da cama, é essa curiosidade que me move todos os dias...

-Pára.

-Que foi?

-Você tá começando de novo. –Kai olhou para ela e viu um olhar interrogativo. –Você tá começando a falar daqueles assuntos depressivos, May. Tem que parar com isso. Foi exatamente por esses assuntos e pensamentos mais a sua "alegria" de viver que você entrou em depressão por oito meses, lembra-se?

Ela parou de andar e ele também. Uma brisa gelada soprou e ela descruzou os braços, abaixando a cabeça, e dessa vez, muitas folhas e pétalas caíram, carregadas pelo vento. Ela sorriu; um sorriso amargo e um olhar meio triste, perdido, quase sem foco. Sua franja cobriu seus olhos e Kai pôde ver apenas aquele sorriso.

-Eu achei que... Achei que tinha superado esses assuntos passados. Tinha até conseguido rir e sorrir de novo; você me ajudou a voltar a fazer isso, Kai. Tudo pra mim tinha voltado a ter graça, a ter cores. Mas daí... Acontece sempre. Sempre que eu volto a sorrir, me acontece algo e... E... –As lágrimas vieram e ela agarrou seu quimono com ambas as mãos, tentando se conter. –Eu volto à ficar muito triste de novo... Kai, eu não quero chegar lá com os olhos vermelhos, então, vamos logo antes que aconteça. –E ela continuou andando, e ele apenas a viu se distanciar. E finalmente acordou e a seguiu.

Continuaram a andar em silêncio. Ela, com uma terrível vontade de chorar e abraçar alguém. E ele, com os pensamentos confusos e a imagem de May quando estavam na Rússia. E pensar que não se fazia nem dois anos que a viu naquele estado...

_"-Kai, você pode ir chamar a May no quarto dela? Precisamos que ela ensine esses garotos uma manobra. _–_Disse-lhe um dos garotos enquanto olhava uns seis meninos seguindo com o treinamento com suas beyblades. Kai não disse nada e apenas se virou, andando em direção a um dos corredores daquele enorme castelo._

_Depois de pouco tempo atravessando vários corredores, finalmente estava parado em frente á porta do quarto dela. Bateu levemente à porta. Nada._

**Flashback.**

_-May! Sou eu, Kai! -Disse normalmente. E nenhum sinal. E naquele silêncio, conseguiu ouvir um ruído vindo do quarto dela e logo, um estrondo se fez. Ele abriu a porta; estava apenas encostada. Estranho: ela nunca deixava o quarto aberto ou co ma porta encostada. Alguma coisa tava errada... Correu para dentro e o quarto estava vazio e todo bagunçado, quadros caídos, vasos quebrados. A porta do banheiro perto do armário estava aberta e como não ouviu barulho de chuveiro, entrou e seus olhos se arregalaram._

_May estava sentada no espaço entre a banheira e a parede, com as pernas cortadas e os pulsos sangrando, chorando, com um pedaço de vidro sujo de sangue em mãos, o espelho do banheiro completamente quebrado, o cabelo bagunçado, os olhos sem foco e a cortina da janela caída, cobrindo seus pés e suas roupas um pouco sujas de sangue._

_-Yamamotto! _–_Kai gritou enquanto corria para pegá-la nos braços. _–_Yamamotto! Fale comigo! May! May! MAY!_

_-Kai... _–_Ela respondeu com a voz rouca. _–_Sinto... muito... Mas não dá mais..._

_-May, não nos deixe... Droga! _–_Ele a pegou no colo e saiu correndo do quarto. _–_Eu não vou deixar você ir embora! Não adianta! Não importa o que você diga!_

_-Kaaaiii... _–_Ela disse com voz melosa, voltando a chorar. Ele encontrou um dos treinadores perto dali e ele, ao ver o estado da garota nos braços de Kai, correu até ele._

_-O que houve com ela, Kai?_

_-Ela tentou..._

_-Tentei me matar, ok? _–_Ela disse, controlando o choro._

_-Vamos levá-la pra enfermaria agora mesmo! _–_Disse o treinador desesparado ao ver que a garota desmaiara por perda de sangue. _–_Deixe que eu a levo. Vá avisar ao seu avô!_

_-Tá. _–_Kai disse, passando a garota para o outro e correndo em direção ao escritório do avô."_

**Fim do flashback.**

-_Por que ela não me disse que tava em depressão...?_ –Kai pensou enquanto cruzavam o portão do cemitério. Logo, acharam um grande grupo de pessoas todos de quimono preto e May indentificou sua avó naquele grupo.

-Está atrasada, May. A cerimônia vai... Kai! –Hina disse surpreendendo-se com a figura de Kai parado ao lado da filha.

-É um prazer revê-la, senhora Hina. –Ele disse á mãe de sua namorada, inclinando-se levemente para frente num cumprimento e depois voltando á posição normal. –Espero poder lhe ajudar no que for preciso.

-Não se preocupe, estarei bem. May, querida, não trouxe nem flores?

-Mãe, querida, não trouxe nem amor?

Hina a olhou torto, mas decidiu ficar quieta; não queria discutir com a filha no enterro de seu finado marido. Kai cutucou a namorada e ela olhou para ele.

-May... Por favor, né?

-Ela que começou.

-Criança...

-O que?

-Ãhn? O que? Eu não disse nada.

-Ah... Acho que foi minha imaginação.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

A brisa leve lhe trouxe algumas folhas secas e pétalas de sakura. May pegou umas cinco pétalas enquanto olhava o padre dar a bênção final. O pessoal começou a jogar flores no caixão que era abaixado na cova. May apertou as pétalas em sua mão enquanto o choro vinha. Deixava as lágrimas descerem sem se importar. Quando o pessoal parou e se afasto um pouco, ela chegou perto do caixão de seu pai e jogou aquelas pétalas na cova, e as viu parar em cima do caixão como queria. Por um motivo que não conhecia, acabou caindo de joelhos, chorando alto, esquecendo-se dos outros em volta, que a olhavam com pena. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e continuouo choro.

Sua mãe abaixou a cabeça diante da cena e sentiu as lágrimas surgirem. Colocou um óculos escuros e saiu dali, indo em direção ao portão do cemitério. May apenas parou um pouco quando sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro esquerdo e essa pessoa se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Era Kai, olhando para ela com um olhar acolhedor.

-Eu estou ao seu lado, May. E sempre vou estar. –Ela não agüentou e, diante das palavras dele, o abrçou fortemente e continuou o choro. Ele a ajudou a se levantar e ela pousou sua cabeça no ombro esquerdo dele, com seus olhos olhando o caixão sendo coberto pela terra escura. Sentiu ele abraçar ainda mais forte pela cintura e olhou para ele, que agora também chorava silenciosamente.

Aquele vento continuou soprando, trazendo nuvens e mais nuvens escuras e o grupo começou a se afastar pouco a pouco, prevendo a chuva que ia cair. Apenas um casal permaneceu ali. May e Kai continuaram parados ali, abraçados, chorando, com a chuva gelada começando a molhá-los. Ele afagava levemente os cabelos dela, libertando-os da trança.

-Kai, vamos embora, por favor. –Ela murmurou. Ele concordou e foram embora, andando lentamente de mãos dadas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Mas o que...? –Tyson olhou para May e Kai que entravam no dojo, andando devagar, totalmente encharcados e se aproximavam deles que estavam na varanda. –O que houve com vocês?

-Fomos ver o enterro do meu pai, só isso. –Disse May simplesmente. –Alguém pode me trazer uma toalha, por favor?

-Vocês o que? –Hilary que até agora lia uma revista, desviou seu olhar e olhou para May.

-Toaaaalhaaaaa! –May cantou normalmente. Ray entrou correndo dentro do dojo para pegar duas toalhas e vovô, que observava a cena sentando em algum canto da grande varanda, se levantou e olhou para May.

-O que você disse? –Ele perguntou para ela, que abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu fui ver o enterro do meu pai. Por isso estou aqui no Japão. Eu vou contar a história pra vocês assim que eu tomar um banho, tá?

---------------------

O.O; Agora eu acho que posso dizer que sou meio hentai XD Mas não sou retardada! XDDD Certo, desculpem a demora e sinto muito quanto áquela partezinha quando eles acordam... Ele tá ajudando ela a num ficar depressiva, né? Vale tudo... OO'' desculpem de novo 'XD

Gente, foi tão... Difícil escrever esse capítulo... Não, naum to falando da parte do flashback, mas o enterro foi ç.ç... Eu tenho a mania de imaginar "e se fosse com meu pai? E se fosse somigo?" Aí ferra XD Nah, tadinha da May, né? É um pouco phoda escrever o passado dela e talz, mas eu tento parecer o menos dramática possível XD Bem, eu quero reviews senão eu paro de vez com a fic u.ú +"A" mal humorada+ Por favor, tá? XD

Kissus.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**:_ _por mais que eu goste de deixar os personagens levemente - ou bastante - OOCs, eles não me pertencem_.

Eu não sei por que, mas a música que combina com esse capítulo é _Wonderwall _- do _Oasis_. Acho que é porque a tradução se encaixa um pouco XD bem, vamos à fic.

----------------------

-May, espera um pouco. -Kai puxou a garota por um dos braços. O gesto fez com que ela virasse para encará-lo, os olhos verdes brilhando, o rosto já molhado por lágrimas.

-O que foi? Eu já contei o que tinha que contar a eles e agora eu vou dormir um pouco. Se... Será que é demais pedir um tempo sozinha? -Quase gritou no meio do corredor.

-E você acha que eu a deixarei sozinha? -Ele disse, lembrando-se novamente _daquela_ imagem que vira há menos de dois anos atrás... Estava com medo de deixá-la sozinha novamente e ela tentar fazer besteira de novo. Ela abaixou a cabeça, sua franja cobrindo seus olhos.

-Deixe-me sozinha, Kai.

-Pra que? -Ele sussurrou e depois, uma fúria tomou conta de si. -PRA VOCÊ TENTAR SE MATAR DE NOVO! -Gritou, fazendo a garota se assustar e olhar para ele. Tyson e os outros que estavam na sala não muito longe dali espantaram-se ao ouvir o grito de Kai. -Você podia ter me falado... E eu teria te ajudado... -Acalmou-se.

-Eu não conseguia dizer a ninguém...

-Podia ter tentado um pouco mais. -Ele respirou fundo, sua voz saindo ainda mais baixa. -Você tem idéia de como é chegar a um lugar e encontrar a pessoa que ama caída no chão em algum canto, toda ensangüentada, com pulsos sangrando e quase morta? Será que você tem idéia do que é guardar essa imagem como se tivesse de acabado de vê-la e tudo por que essa mesma pessoa não lhe confiou o bastante e não contou o que acontecia?

-Não é que eu não tenha confiado em você, Kai. É só que é... Difícil chegar para alguém íntimo e dizer que está em depressão. Eu sempre confiei em você, eu só não conseguia dizer...

Ficaram em silêncio. Não conseguiam dizer nada. Ela aproveitou que ele afrouxara um pouco o aperto em seu braço e o puxou. Saiu dali andando normalmente até o quarto onde passara a noite. May, conforme ia chegando perto do quarto, ia aumentando a velocidade até correr. Entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Desabou de joelhos, chorando baixo. Como sentia falta de um pouco de vinho... Essa é a única bebida que a acalma após apenas uma taça. Nunca havia ficado bêbada - apenas em festas grandes, como no Natal e ano novo. Era apenas um costume de sua família: beber uma taça de vinho no jantar ou durante um dia frio. Apenas isso. Mas tinha que confessar: vinho a acalmava.

E agora tinha que admitir também: não precisava de uma taça, e sim de uma garrafa de vinho forte. Pelo amor dos deuses, havia perdido o pai, sua mãe a odiava e tinha pensamentos depressivos. Era crime querer uma porcaria de uma garrafa de vinho tinto!

Ouviu batidas fortes em sua porta e olhou para a mesma imediatamente, assustando-se levemente. Seu corpo frágil tremeu e ela finalmente acordou. Levantou-se. Humpf. Sozinha? Desde quando ficar sozinha a ajudou? Destrancou e abriu a porta de madeira e abraçou quem quer que fosse. Agora não importava quem era; queria apenas conforto. Sentiu dois braços a envolverem na cintura e logo reconheceu um cheiro inconfundível e forte: Kai. Ainda abraçada a ele, o puxou para dentro e ele chutou a porta atrás de si. Ela ergueu um pouco seu rosto e, sem mais nem menos, beijou-o profundamente. O beijo durou até ficarem sem ar e se separaram.

-Desculpe por ter te dito qualquer coisa que te magoasse... -Ela murmurou.

-Não se preocupe. Eu que sinto muito. Não devia ter dito que você não confiava em mim.

Respiraram fundo.

-Sinto muito. -Disseram, quase sorrindo. -E você está desculpado.

-Quer descansar um pouco, May? -Ele perguntou.

-Sim...

-Eu posso ficar aqui com você, caso precise de algo.

-Não se preocupe comigo, Kai. Qualquer coisa, eu chamo. -Ela o apertou um pouco mais no abraço, enquanto sussurrava. -Não irei fazer nada de ruim. Prometo.

-Gente... Vocês ouviram? -Disse Hilary, meio que apontando para a porta da sala que levava ao corredor.

-Quem não ouviu? -Respondeu Tyson, sarcástico. -O que me espanta foi _o que_ ele gritou. A May não disse nada sobre tentativa de suicídio. Não pensei que ela fosse TÃO depressiva...

-Tenha mais respeito. -Censurou Hilary. -Agora, será que a May vai ficar no Japão ou voltará pra Rússia?

-Não faço a mínima idéia. Ela disse que tem parentes aqui e em Moscou... -Disse Ray, pensando um pouco. -Mas, se ela voltar pra lá, será que o Kai vai junto?

Silêncio. Um bom tempo de silêncio.

-É provável... Mas seria ótimo se ela e o Kai ficassem por aqui mesmo.

-Temos que ver o que eles farão primeiro, Hilary, antes de bolarmos alguma coisa... -Disse Kenny, cabisbaixo.

Kai surgiu na porta da sala e todos olharam para ele.

-Ela só vai descansar. Não a incomodem. -Disse ele simplesmente antes de sair da sala.

-Melhor obedecermos. -Disse Max.

-Iremos fazer isso. -Disse Hilary.

No quarto, May estava deitada no futon, olhando para o teto. Nem sequer conseguia pensar direito... Kai havia acabado de deixá-la no quarto para descansar e, por mais que estivesse com sono, não conseguia dormir. Sentia uma vontade horrível e chorar, mas também não conseguia. Olhava para o teto, mas também não enxergava nada. Era como se só restasse o corpo, mas a alma estava dormindo e seu corpo agora era feito apenas de pensamentos confusos e sentimentos estranhos. Sentia muita coisa ao mesmo tempo que nem sabia assimilar. Raiva? Amor? Tristeza? Alegria? Desejo?

...O que diabos estava acontecendo?

Quando percebeu, já havia colocado seu braço esquerdo em sua testa, sua mão sendo pega pela outra mão e assim ficou. Ah! E também tinha aquela sensação de que não estava bem e que não fazia nada direito. Tinha inclusive vontade de vomitar, mas não vinha nada. E tinha medo que, se viesse, correria pro banheiro e acabasse achando algo afiado no cômodo e nunca mais sair de lá de dentro.

"A saída da alma do corpo é como um estudante saindo pela porta da escola; de repente com alegria. Não há horror na morte."

Lembrou-se dessa frase. Nem se lembrava mais onde havia arranjado essa frase, mas... Aí estava ela, ecoando por sua cabeça.

-Deuses, devo ser a garota mais estranha do mundo... -Ela murmurou, fechando os olhos e tentando dormir um pouco.

_19:00h..._

Abriu os olhos bem lentamente, custando a deixar o sonho agradável que estava tendo sobre um campo florido. Melhor do que os pesadelos que andava tendo sobre o inferno ou lugares cheios de caos e destruição. Sentou-se no futon, espreguiçando-se. Olhou para os lados e apenas a luz da rua iluminava seu quarto. E era pouca iluminação de onde estava. Levantou-se, ouvindo vozes e risos que vinham provavelmente da cozinha ou da sala. Era por aí.

Andou até a porta e a abriu vagarosamente, acostumando-se à iluminação mais forte do corredor. Foi calmamente andando até a sala, onde ouvia as vozes ficarem mais altas e a luz da sala ia iluminando bem o seu caminho. Chegou finalmente na porta da sala, onde olharam para ela.

-Olá. -Ela disse simplesmente, sorrindo. -Eu vou dar uma saída.

-Aonde vai? -Kai se levantou do canto da sala onde estava.

-Andar. -Ela deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo. -Preciso respirar um pouco, sentir o vento e ver a cidade. Vem comigo, Kai? -Olhou para o garoto. As atenções voltaram-se para o rapaz.

Ele nada disse. Apenas se aproximou dela e a pegou por uma das mãos, saindo dali.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-May, pra onde estamos indo?

-Estou te seguindo.

-Não minta pra mim. -Ele retrucou, enquanto andava ao lado dela em alguma rua com pouco iluminação.

-Você vai ver. Seja mais paciente.

-Hn. -Ele voltou a se calar, olhando para as casas pequenas e com muros escuros que compunham o estranho bairro.

-Kai, você gosta de vinho tinto?

-Você sabe que sim, por que a pergunta?

-Só queria saber se você ainda gosta.

-Mas pra que a pergunta?

-Porque estamos indo comprar duas garrafas.

-Como é?

-O cara é um grande amigo do meu pai. Quando vinhamos pro Japão, geralmente era eu quem ia pegar as encomendas de meu pai, então, ele está acostumado com isso. Não se preocupe que ele não pedirá indentidade.

-Não estou preocupado com isso. Estou preocupado do por quê você quer beber.

-Você sabe porquê e sei que nada irá se resolver se eu me embededar. Mas tô pouco me lixando pra isso.

-May, espero que saiba o que está fazendo...

-Eu nunca sei o que estou fazendo, Kai. -Ela disse enquanto entravam num bar grande e limpo. Havia poucas pessoas ali. May aproxiou-se do balcão junto com Kai, que analisava o lugar.

-Yamamotto. Há quanto tempo! -Disse o _barman_, dando um enorme sorriso para a garota. -Como está?

-Estou muito bem e o senhor?

-Estou bem. Quantas garrafas?

-Duas.

Enquanto May pegava o que tinha pedido, Kai olhava para o perfil do rosto sorridente dela. Sabia muito bem que ela não estava bem de verdade. Mas como iria argumentar com aquela cabeça dura que ela estava pior do que ela mesma imaginava?

-Obrigada, tenho que ir agora. Estou com muita pressa! -Disse May para o barman, ainda sorrindo largamente enquanto pegava a sacola com as duas garrafas de vinho e dois copos descartáveis que ela pediu a ele.

-Passe aqui outro dia!

-Pode deixar! Até outro dia! -Ela se virou e Kai a seguiu. Estavam quase atravessando a saída, quando o barman ainda disse:

-Mande lembranças ao seu pai!

Foi como se ela recebesse um tiro na garganta. Olhou para o velho senhor e sorriu para ele, antes de sair dali. Kai olhou primeiro para o velho barman antes de seguir sua namorada.

-May, você está bem?

-O que você acha? -Ela respondeu com a voz espremida, quase chorando. -Oh, sim, eu mandarei lembranças pro meu pai quando meu espírito chegar nos limites do céu e do inferno!

-Acalme-se! -Ele levantou um pouco a voz e May limpou suas lágrimas com força. Ela se afastou um pouco dele o chamou para sentarem-se na calçada. Sentaram-se um do lado do outro. Ela pegou uma das garrafas e a abriu. Despejou um pouco do conteúdo em um dos copos e depois no outro. Um deles ela entregou a Kai. Fechou novamente a garrafa e pegou seu copo que estava largado ao seu lado, no chão. Bebeu um gole consideravelmente grande. Na mesma hora, Kai fez o mesmo.

-Meu Deus, que delícia... Há quanto tempo eu não bebia vinho. -Ela disse, tomando mais um gole. Ela sentiu o corpo relaxar. Tomou o resto do vinho de uma vez e encheu novamente seu copo. -Kai... -Disse após algum tempo. -Por que você gosta de mim?

-Que?

-Por que você me ama? -Ela olhou para ele. -Eu sou depressiva, chata, sombria e, resumindo, um pé no saco. Então, por que gosta de mim ao invés de gostar de uma garota mais... Simpática e alegre?

-May, eu te amo por você ser única... Você é a única garota que eu encontrei que é quieta, forte, paciente e determinada o bastante pra me agüentar. Por mais que você tenha defeitos, eu também tenho, o Max tem, seu pai teve, sua mãe tem, o Tyson é um idiota e assim por diante. Ninguém é perfeito nesse mundo. Eu te aceito do jeito que você é e você me aceita do jeito que sou. Eu te admiro por ser tão delicada e feminina do seu jeito. E te amo por ser inteligente, bonita, paciente, cuidadosa, educada, carinhosa e por ter uma alma tão forte. Não me importa se você é depressiva, o que importa é que você... Você é... a pessoa mais especial do mundo...

May ainda o fitou com uma expressão normal e séria no rosto, sem saber o que dizer.

-Você me deixou sem graça. -Ela disse simplesmente, antes de voltar a fitar a rua e tomar dois goles de vinho. -Idiota.

Kai prendeu o riso e tomou o resto do vinho. Voltou a encher o copo e tomou um gole.

-E por que _você_ gosta de mim? -Ele perguntou.

-Quase pelas mesmas razões pelo qual você gosta de mim... Já te disseram que você é sexy?

-Como é?

-Você é sexy. -Ela disse, tomando mais um pouco de vinho. Encheu o seu copo e o dele novamente. Kai ainda tentava reunir as informações do que ela o chamou, mas resolveu deixar pra lá.

-Você também é.

Ela engasgou, rindo e tossindo.

-Estou falando sério, Kai. Você _é_ sexy. Nunca te falaram isso?

-Não. Só me passaram a mão quando eu tava numa multidão nos Estados Unidos para uma rodada do torneio mundial de Beyblade. Mas nunca me disserram se eu sou ou não sou sexy.

-Cale a boca, Kai... -Ela riu mais um pouco, enquanto ele sorriu antes de beber mais vinho.

_Uma hora mais tarde..._

-Será que ainda é cedo pra voltarmos...? -Perguntou May, meio aérea e tonta. Esqueceu-se completamente que dois copos de vinho são capazes de deixá-la tonta. E com mais de quatro copos já estava bêbada...? É, era isso. Kai não estava muito diferente.

-É melhor voltarmos antes que percamos toda e qualquer consciência.

-Vamos só terminar a garrafa? -Ela levantou a segunda - e última - garrafa de vinho, que estava um pouco menos da metade. Ele deu de ombros e estendeu seu copo vazio. Ela o encheu e depois, encheu o próprio copo. Beberam um pouco. -É impressão minha ou o gosto fica mais forte a cada copo?

-É uma teoria para se pensar... -Ele olhou pensativo para seu copo cheio de vinho.

-Pára com isso, Kai. -Ela disse, dando-lhe um tapa fraco na nuca. Ele riu levemente. -Não precisa agir como um idiota!

-Relaxa, May. -Ele tomou mais um gole do vinho, assim como ela. -Depois voltaremos, tá? Não é muito bom ficarmos na rua bêbados.

-Não estamos tão bêbados.

-Vinho sobe rápido, May. Até eu estou me esforçando para me controlar e sei que você também está. Seu rosto está meio corado pela bebida. -Ele disse, olhando para as bochechas dela.

-Você também não está longe disso. -Ela bebeu mais um pouco e, pouquíssimo tempo depois, ambos estavam enchendo seus copos novamente. -Acho que somos os mais bobos na face da Terra.

-Você só percebeu isso agora?

-Eu só quis falar isso agora. Perceber foi muito fácil. -Ela bebeu mais e ele também. -Vida desgraçada.

-Tenho que concordar. -Ele também bebeu mais um pouco.

-Por que eu e você só nos ferramos?

-Como eu vou saber? Talvez, a vida e o destino nos criaram apenas para descontar a raiva das reclamações das outras pessoas...

-Talvez seja isso mesmo. -Viraram o resto do vinho de uma vez. May encheu os copos deles, acabando com o resto do vinho na garrafa. -Sabe, acho que depois dessa, vou virar uma pessoa mais alegre.

-Que?

-Relaxa. Não disse que ia mudar completamente. Serei mais alegre com meus amigos... Talvez isso me ajude. Acho que lerei mais livros de romances também, ao invés de suspense e policial. Que quê você acha?

-Se você acha que isso vai te ajudar, faça. Vai ser melhor pra você. -Beberam até a metade do copo.

Ficaram em siêncio. Após alguns segundos, beberam o resto do vinho e se levantaram.

-Poxa, beber assim, só nós dois, não tem tanta graça... -Ela disse. -Tem que ter um povinho enchendo o saco...

-Na próxima, chamamos os outros. Agora, é melhor irmos.

-Vamos devagar, tá? Quero apreciar a vista.

Ele, na condição em que estava, não tentou argumentar ou negar. Começaram a andar em direção ao dojo. No caminho, May ia murmurando canções russas, enquanto Kai estava quieto, ouvindo-a cantar. Ela segurou uma das mãos dele e a apertou levemente. Olhou para ela por um momento, vendo-a sorrir e andando sem parar de olhar pra frente e cantar.

O caminho não era muito longo. Logo, já estavam quase chegando.

-Melhor dormirmos em quartos separados hoje, Kai. No estado em que estamos, podemos cometer uma besteira... E outra que eu estou melhor.

Ele fez um sim com a cabeça. Nada mais lógico. Ela jogou os cabelos para trás dos ombros, já conseguindo avistar a entrada do dojo e ouvia gritos de raiva; eram Hilary e Tyson.

-Estão brigando de novo... -Kai suspirou, já acostumado.

-Sempre fazem isso?

-Enquanto não adimitirem que se amam, continuarão fazendo.

May soltou um riso baixo.

-Você e seus comentários. Como senti falta do seu sarcásmo, do seu humor negro, dos seus sorrisos cínicos... Não faz idéia de como isso é... -Pararam de andar quando ela parou primeiro. Aproximou-se do ouvido dele e sussurrou. -deliciosamente irritante...

Ela lhe deu um sorriso enigmático, enquanto voltava a andar. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e voltou a segui-la.

-Que sorriso foi esse, Yamamotto?

-Que pergunta é essa, Hiwatari? -Ela retrucou com um sorriso ainda mais misterioso, enquanto entrava no dojo. -Voltamos, pessoal.

-Ah, olá vocês dois. -Max respondeu, meio sem graça. -Hilary e Tyson estão discutindo de novo. Peço desculpas por isso, May, você não está acostumada.

-Ah, não ligue! -Ela sorriu calmamente -Eu... preciso ir pra cama. _"Estou me sentindo muito tonta..."_ -Fez um cumprimento japonês, inclinando sua cabeça levemente para frente. -Boa noite para todos.

-Ãhn? -Hilary, que estava torcendo um dos braços de Tyson, parou imediatamente e o soltou, fando o garoto cair no chão. -Já vai? É muito cedo ainda!

-Eu não estou muito bem. E nem mesmo Kai está. Reviver coisas passadas é... muito estressante e triste... Estou um pouco tonta e vou me deitar. Até amanhã. -Andou até a entrada do corredor, parando assim que ouviu seu nome ser chamado novamente por Hilary.

-Você vai voltar para a Rússia ou irá ficar conosco? -Foi tudo o que a garota perguntou. May respirou fundo.

-Tenho ainda uns dias pra pensar. Não se preocupe que irei lhes dar a respota assim que a tiver. Boa noite. -E adentrou no corredor escuro.

-Ela realmente não parece bem. -Hilary comentou mais para si mesma do que para os outros. -E, Kai, você sabe se ela... Kai?

Kai não se encontrava mais na sala.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

May trancou a porta e caiu de joelhos no chão, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

-Pelo menos, a dor diminuiu... -Ela sussurrou, com um sorriso triste, abraçando seu corpo. Levantou-se com a cabeça baixa, andando até seu futon, que estava dobrado no meio do quarto. Arrumou-o e deitou-se, cobrindo-se com o cobertor. Queria chorar. Mas também não queria. Estava se sentindo... _bem_... Leve... Não queria acabar com aqueles sentimentos bons que lhe invadiam... Chorar iria mesmo destruir seu bom humor. -O que o bendito álcool não faz...? Droga.

Virou-se, olhando agora para a grande janela. Sentia um pouco de saudades da Rússia e dos poucos amigos que fizera por lá. Mas os amigos que fez no Japão... Eram tão... Bem, ela podia ver que eles se matariam por ela. Mas não sabia ainda se ficaria no Japão, morando com sua avó e seus tios junto com Kai, ou se partiria para a Rússia e treinaria em algum centro especializado em esportes. Treinaria muito. Gostaria de participar do campeonato mundial de beyblade, mas agora não tinha tanta vontade. Sentia-se até mais feliz por isso; assim não teria que se matar nos treinos de tanto ouvir ordens, ouvir xingamentos por erros pequenos e nem ficar ouvindo alunos reclamarem. Iria sim acabar ouvindo tudo isso, mas não teria o mesmo estresse de antes. Não iria participar mais do que competições regionais mesmo...

Não era à toa que se sentia mais leve. Bem, ela sabia que Kai não largaria os treinos por nada. Mas não iria tentar fazê-lo voltar atrás. Ele gostava. Ela também gostava. Se estavam de acordo, não havia nada de mais. Oh, que pequenas poças de um grande mar de rosas que ela sabia que não acharia. Nada mal mesmo. Estava já se imaginando, uns anos mais à frente, ela ajudando Kai com os treinos enquanto seus filhos divertiam-se no quintal. Corou diante o pensamento.

_"Estamos apenas namorando e somos muitos jovens... Não preciso pensar nisso. Que vergonha...!" _Fechou os olhos, tentando fazer o sono vir. _"E eu ouvindo sempre dizer que homens detestam esses tipos de papos sobre terem filhos, casar-se... Isso os assutsta... Tenho que me lembrar sobre nunca falar sobre isso perto de Kai."_ Suspirou fundo, lembrando-se do que sua mãe dizia quando ela ainda era pequena.

"Filha, homens são complicados. Deixem que eles tenham o próprio espaço e nunca seja ciumenta. Acaba com qualquer relacionamento. E, por favor, tente ter apenas três conversas em sua vida sobre a relação com eles. Isso os irrita."

Tudo bem que May tinha cinco anos quando ouvira isso, mas sua mãe nunca ligou pra idade para receber e dar conselhos. Oh, eram bons tempos. Bons e estranhos. Mas não tinha nada do que reclamar. Pensando bem... Realmente, não... Não tinha nada para reclamar. Era uma época boa.

Acabou adormecendo com esses pensamentos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

-Ela estava estranha. -Disse Ray após momentos de silêncio na sala, quando o assunto anterior se encerrou. As atenções voltaram-se para ele.

-Quem? -Indagou Kenny.

-May.

-Por quê? -Foi a vez de Hilary perguntar. -Por mim, ela estava normal.

-Ela não estava normal. -A voz de Tyson foi ouvida. -Eu mesmo percebi assim que a vi entrar e olhar pra nós. Juro que não faço idéia do que houve...

-Mas ela vai falar pra gente. -Max disse, com seriedade. -Quando ela quiser e achar que estamos prontos pra ouvir mais sobre ela, ela irá falar. Temos só que ser pacientes...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_"May olhou desolada para seu quarto. O frio da Rússia não entrava em seu quarto graças às janelas fechadas e o ar abafado de seu quarto. E, mesmo assim, tudo parecia tão escuro e frio... Há quanto tempo estava se sentindo assim? Havia uns... três ou quatro meses. E nesse tempo veio se sentindo sozinha, fechada, fria, triste... Pensava seriamente sobre abandonar tudo, jogar tudo pro alto... Mas também não queria decepcionar nem seu pai, nem seu treinador e nem mesmo... Kai... Oh, Kai, anjo protetor da jovem e sofredora alma da garota que te ama... Por que está acontecendo tudo isso? Por quê essa briga interna de sentimentos? May não estava sentindo-se feliz o bastante?_

_Então... Por que tudo isso? A pouca fé que ela tinha em Deus a traíra? Ele a odiava? Será que Ele se enganou ao mandar sua alma para Terra ao invés do inferno e agora estava tentando fazê-la desistir de viver para consertar o seu erro? Então, que tipo de Deus é este que erra assim?_

_Levantou-se, os olhos com lágrimas embasando sua vista. Os olhos sempre brilhantes da garota agora estavam sem foco algum. Andou lentamente até o banheiro, com apenas um pensamento horrível ecoando em sua mente: 'A saída da alma do corpo é como um estudante saindo pela porta da escola; de repente com alegria. Não há horror na morte. Então, mate-se.' Agora, o verde intenso e sem brilho de seus olhos miravam o espelho do banheiro. Olhou para a pia, onde havia um pote de creme facial. Pegou o pote e afastou-se um pouco do espelho. Atirou o pote contra o espelho. Os cacos de vidro voaram e, por pura coisa que ela desconhecia, o pote não se abriu. Menos sujeira. Então, tomada por algo, começou a chorar alto, ajoelhando-se no chão, ferindo sua pele com os poucos e pequeninos cacos de vidro que voaram perto dela. Sentiu muita raiva e tristeza. Gritou com ódio de tudo; ódio de si mesma, ódio de Deus, ódio da pouca e ridícula fé que tinha de viver e quebrou qualquer coisa que tinha em sua frente para descontar sua raiva. Uma bagunça no banheiro estava feita._

_Caiu exausta no chão, sentada perto do boxe, encolhida. Pegou um caco de vidro meio grande. Olhou para a pele alva de seu pulso esquerdo. Respirou fundo, pedindo mil desculpas para sua família, seus amigos, para as empregadas que teriam que arrumar seu quarto e o banheiro, aos seus objetivos jogados ao vento e para a pessoa mais amada de sua vida: Kai. E, com a mente agora mais leve, fechou os olhos com força e passou o vidro em seu pulso, cortando-o profundamente e deixando o sangue sair dali, descendo por seu braço. Repetiu o procedimento no outro pulso e sentiu-se tonta, soluçando por causa do choro compulsivo que iniciara pela dor. Não pela dor do corte, mas pela dor de imaginar Kai em seu enterro. Mas então, o pensamento triste se esvaiu quando sentiu uma pontada forte de alegria e libertação._

_-Poderei lhe proteger melhor em espírito, meu amor... -Ela disse, chorando, lembrando-se ainda mais de Kai. E, pouco tempo depois, ouviu alguém adentrar no banheiro. Era seu anjo protetor, seu único amor e amigo verdadeiro, a única pessoa que sabia que a amava de verdade: Kai Hiwatari. Kai... Kai... Kai!"_

-Maaaaaaaaayy! Acorde logo!

Com o berro desesperado, May abriu seus olhos com rapidez e susto. Percebeu que seu rosto estava molhado por lágrimas, pois sentiu o gosto salgado das mesmas em sua boca e sentia que o caminho percorrido por elas estavam gelando pelo frio. Olhou para ver quem a acordara. A turma toda estava ali, mas Kai estava mais perto, ainda lhe segurando pelos ombros.

-Meu Deus! May, você está bem? -Hilary perguntou, preocupada, aproximando-se mais. A respiração de May voltara num segundo, pesada, tentando recuperar o ar que perdera enquanto gritava no sono. -Ouvimos você gritar tão desesperada que pensamos que você estava morrendo aqui! Com o que sonhou!

As mãos de Yamamotto tremiam muito. Ela se sentou o mais rápido que pôde e abraçou Kai, chorando. Ele a abraçou de volta por impulso, sentindo seu ombro direito se molhar pelas lágrimas dela. Ele olhou para seus amigos, que perguntavam com o olhar sobre como ela ia ficar. Esperaram a menina se acalmar. Hilary, nesse tempo, preparou algum chá calmante na cozinha e agora estendia uma xícara do mesmo para May. A garota aceitou e tomou um gole, sentindo o gosto quente e doce lhe invadir a boca. Engoliu devagar o líquido, olhando para a xícara segurada levemente por suas mãos e apoiada em suas pernas.

-Eu sinto muito por causar à vocês tantos problemas...

-Não se sinta culpada, May. -Hilary sorriu docemente. -Você não tem culpa.

-Mesmo assim... -May respondeu com a voz ainda mais baixa, abaixando a cabeça.

-Meu am... May. -Kai começou. Tá bom que ele ia mesmo mostrar seus sentimentos assim na frente dos outros... -Você não tem culpa de nada. Nada do que acontece te envolvendo é intencional.

-Kai... -Ela o olhou. -Pessoal, podem nos deixar sozinhos, por favor?

-C-claro... Vamos. -Ray os chamou, indo para fora do quarto e fechando a porta quando os outros também saíram.

May aproveitou enquanto eles saíam e tomou o chá até a metade da xícara, deliciando-se com o gosto doce novamente. Colocou a xícara no chão um pouco longe de si e olhou para Kai.

-Kai, você se lembra do dia em que eu quase me matei na Rússia?

-Como eu iria me esquecer?

-Eu... Desculpe. Bem, eu sonhei com isso... De novo.

-Esses pesadelos voltaram?

-Não é isso... Até pelo menos ontem, não voltei a ter pesadelo algum com isso. Apenas agora pouco... Ai, não devia ter bebido hoje... -Ela colocou a mão na testa, referindo-se à dor de cabeça que lhe vinha; sinal de que acordaria assim de manhã. Ah, ressaca... Mas valia à pena. A dor da alma havia diminuído. Mesmo que agora estivesse voltando, pelo menos ela havia se sentido melhor antes. -Estou com tanto medo... Estou com medo de tentar fazer algo daquele tipo de novo. _"A saída da alma do corpo é como um estudante saindo pela porta da escola; de repente com alegria. Não há horror na morte."_

O pensamento que lhe viera de repente fez com que congelasse.

-May? -Kai percebeu a expressão do rosto dela: completamente assustado e congelado. -May!

-Ãhn? Estava me lembrando de uma frase... Desculpe.

-Que frase é essa?

-É sem importância.

-Você ficou com uma cara assustada. Não deve ser frase sem importância. Diga o que é.

-... "A saída da alma do corpo é como um estudante saindo pela porta da escola; de repente com alegria. Não há horror na morte." É isso.

-Onde ouviu essa frase?

-Não me lembro mais... Foi há muito tempo, mas ela ficou em minha mente...

-Tem certeza de que não se lembra? -Ele perguntou novamente, mais alto e preocupado.

-Não... Não lembro. Pra que essa preocupação toda?

-N-não... Deixa pra lá. Desculpe. Oh, May, pare por favor de pensar nisso... Você precisa dormir. Quer que eu fique aqui de novo?

-Meu amor, não sei se...

-Eu vou ficar. Não quero que você fique pensando nisso. Sou capaz de ficar muito bem uma noite sem dormir pra te vigiar. E sei muito bem quando você finge estar dormindo então, não tente me enganar. -Ele disse em tom de ponto final. May o olhou confusa por um momento. -E termine esse chá. Vai te ajudar a dormir. -Ele se levantou.

May primeiro olhou para ele e depois, pegou a xícara e bebeu tudo de uma vez só. Ele pegou a xícara das mãos dela e resmungou algo sobre que ia voltar logo e saiu do quarto. Ela se deitou novamente no futon, sorrindo. Ah, Kai... Como consegue mudar de humor tão rápido?

-----------------------

Que capítulo ruim x3 De qualquer modo, desculpem-me pela demora n.n' Estive meio ocupada... Peço que me perdoem... Bem, como sempre, obrigada por lerem e espero reviews!

Até a próxima o/


End file.
